Life Is Perfect (RE-WRITE)
by SkellyBelly
Summary: Life really did seem perfect in that beautiful moment. But of course, all good things must come to an end. After all, life has never really, truly, been perfect.
1. Prologue - Parents

**RPOV:**

I cradled little Kaytlin in my arms and watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. Emmett led me outside the hospital and to our car, his strong arm protectively strung over my shoulders. I don't remember much of the car ride. All I remembered was the twinkling stars streaming past us and the baby – my baby – lying comfortably in my arms.

It was around about ten-thirty when we got home. Emmett and I put Kaytlin in her crib and went to bed. We were both so incredibly exhausted, but we talked anyway. I lay on Emmett's chest and he held me in his arms as we talked.

"I can't believe we're parents now." Emmett whispered. I smiled.

"I know." I whispered back. We didn't talk for a while until Emmett broke the comfortable silence.

"I was so worried about you. You were screaming your head off. I really didn't know what to do." Emmett whispered.

"Sorry. It hurt." I whispered. Emmett started chuckling. I wanted to sit up and look him in the eye, but I was too weak, so I just continued to lay there.

"What's so funny?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, Rose." he chuckled.

We didn't talk to each other after that. We just lay there together, content, and wished that this wonderful moment could last forever. Life really did seem perfect in that beautiful moment. But of course, all good things must come to an end. After all, life has never really, truly, been perfect.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I wrote this story before, but my writing was horrible in it, so I decided to re-write it. Same storyline, just makes a bit more sense and has better writing in it. Thanks!**

**-SkellyBelly**


	2. Chapter 1 - Struggling

**EPOV:**

I woke in the early hours of Saturday morning to my beautiful wife, Rosalie, tangled in the white sheets, peacefully sleeping. It was strange seeing her belly flat, since the past nine-and-a-bit months I had gotten used to the massive bump.

I untangled myself from the sheets and got out of bed as slowly and quietly as I possibly could. I kissed Rose softly on the forehead and left our bedroom. I closed the door quietly and tip-toed into the kitchen. I couldn't help noticing how quiet it was. Usually, Rose was up at eight o'clock getting ready for work, but she was now on maternal leave.

I grabbed the kettle and filled it with water until it was full. I then put it back and flicked it on. As the water in the kettle boiled, I pulled out some cooking utensils. A frying pan, a glass bowl, two plates, two forks, a whisk. I also grabbed some eggs, milk, salt, pepper and bread. Then the kettle ticked and told me it was ready to pour.

About twenty minutes later, I strolled into the bedroom and placed the tray of food down on the end of the bed when I saw Rose was still sleeping. I leaned down and gently kissed her. When I pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I smiled back.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." I said happily.

"Good morning." Rose replied sleepily as she stretched her stiff muscles. I picked the tray back up and showed her the food. She sat up and held her hands out to take the food. I gave her the tray and climbed in bed next to her. Rose gobbled down the scrambled eggs and drank the orange juice faster than usual. I watched her the whole time.

"Thank you, honey." Rose said when she had finished.

"No problem." I replied before kissing her. When we pulled away, the sound of a tiny baby wailing broke the comfortable silence of a lovely Saturday morning.

_Two Months Later..._

"I can't do it! I can't do this anymore!" screamed Rose's voice. I shot up into a sitting position and stared at my wife, still half-asleep. Rose threw Kaytlin's blanket on the ground and slumped on the end of our bed. When the tears began to roll down her cheeks, I crawled over to her and sat beside her. She held her head in her hands and cried. I put a comforting arm around her and held her there. When she finally calmed down I stroked her beautiful blonde hair away from her face.

"Rose, Rose, Rose..." I murmured. "What is wrong?"

"I can't do it. I just can't do it." she said shakily. I wiped a tear that had escaped her blue eyes away with my thumb.

"Do what?" I asked. She shook her head as her bottom lip quivered ominously.

"Kaytlin." she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes widened as I realized what she had meant.


	3. Chapter 2 - Kidnapped

**RPOV**

I watched as Emmett's eyes grew wide as he realized what I had meant. I grimaced and held my head in my hands again, ashamed.

"I'm so, so sorry." I mumbled. Emmett squeezed my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"Rose." he said softly. I sniffed and lifted my head from my hands so I could look him in the eyes.

"It's okay. I know you can do this. We can do this." Emmett said in my ear. I threw my arms around his neck and cried. He held me there, in his strong arms, and comforted me.

"I love you." Emmett murmured in my ear. Before I could tell him the same, a loud _BANG _came from outside.

Emmett and I pulled apart and rushed into Kaytlin's room, but she was still there, on the floor, playing with her stuffed animals. Emmett scooped her up off the floor and listened intently for anymore mysterious noises.

_BANG._

There it was again.

"What is that?" I asked Emmett, frightened.

"I... don't know." he replied.

A determined look came across his face and, without speaking another word to me, Emmett gave me the baby and ran to the front garden. I walked quickly to the front door and peeked outside.

Everything seemed perfectly normal. There was nothing out of place. The yellow roses, the white letter box, the gravel path; they all seemed clean, tidy, untouched. But when I heard a growling noise and a cry of pain, I knew something was wrong.

"Emmett?" I called out. No reply. I walked further into the garden, my head snapping to the left when I heard a muffled scream.

"Emmett?!" I called out again, my voice sounding a little more urgent. I cautiously walked to the side of the house and peeked around the corner. Yet again, I saw no-one; nothing. There was no trace of evidence that Emmett was gone except... he was gone.

_He'll be fine, Rose_ I told myself as I walked around the house and searched for any sign of my husband. _He'll be fine._

When I couldn't find him outside, I entered through the back door and looked in all the rooms inside, waiting for him to jump out of a corner and yell "Surprise!", but no. I couldn't find him anywhere.

When I had finally come to the conclusion that Emmett was gone, I slumped on the couch and held my baby close to my chest. I didn't cry because I didn't feel sad. I felt.. empty. Hollow. Alone.

"_Oh, Emmett_." I whispered into the silence. "_Where are you?_"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the third chapter of my story! I hope you liked it! And if you haven't read the previous failure at me attempting to write this fanfiction, all the action will begin in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again!**

**-SkellyBelly**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Dungeon

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for my interruption, but just quickly, I need to tell you guys a few things. All the supernatural creatures and whatnot from Twilight, are the same in this fanfiction. Also, Rosalie and Emmett are Kaytlin's biological parents. I know, I know, it's impossible, but that's how it's going to be. Happy reading!**

**-SkellyBelly**

**EPOV:**

When I regained consciousness, I found myself inside some kind of hessian trap. I tried to move my arms and legs, but from what I could tell, they were locked in place. I struggled for a while, hopelessly attempting to free myself, with no success. Even my vampire strength couldn't release me. When I finally realized I wasn't going anywhere, I stopped struggling and kept still.

A dark, cold laugh filled the air. It sounded familiar.

Before I could figure out to whom the laugh belonged to, the hessian trap was ripped off of my head. Now that my head wasn't covered in what I realized to be a hessian bag, I could get a proper look at my surroundings.

The room was huge. The walls and ceiling were made of grey bricks; the floor concrete. A single fluorescent light barely light the room from the middle, above where I was tied down to a wooden chair by black straps. I could only just see the door about ten metres in front of me with what seemed to be the number 32 etched into it.

The silhouette of a hooded man loomed ahead of me. I growled. The familiar laugh filled the air yet again.

"Hello, Emmett." the man said.

"What do you want with me?" I said bitterly.

"Oh, I do not want anything from you." he replied.

"Then why take me from my family?" I asked.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." he said. I shot the silhouette a fake smile.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm hilarious, aren't I?" he replied. "Your family thought so, too."

I froze for a split second. My family. What had he done with them? Were they hurt? Did this man have them locked up in another dungeon? Suddenly, I was filled with a burning fury and a hunger for the man's blood.

I cried out in fury and struggled as hard as I could against the straps on the chair, but I could not break free. The man tutted and the next thing I knew, he was standing over me, his slender fingers lifting my chin up.

I knew he knew what I was thinking when he gave me an evil grin. My eyes widened.

"You're... you're a vampire?" I muttered.

_Of course he's a vampire_, I thought. _No human could have kidnapped me_. It may be modest, but it was also true.

"Why, yes I am." the man said, confirming my thoughts.

"So, I take it you're a new member of the Volturi, come to slaughter me of a crime I never committed?" as soon as I had said it, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. The man dropped my chin and slapped me across the face.

"You shall _never _speak of that." he hissed coldly.

I wondered why the incident with Renesmee was a touchy subject with him. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it, but the reason why was unclear. Was he ashamed or embarrassed about how we showed up the Volturi? Angry that there was no fight? Maybe he-

A loud crashing noise from what seemed to be the floor above cut off my train of thought. The mysterious man and I stared up at the ceiling as bits of rock fell to the ground. I froze in fear. Whatever was up there was big, powerful and, by the look on the man's face, deadly. If I had not been strapped to a chair and sitting underneath a light, I might have been able to go unnoticed or take them on, but both of those things were clearly not an option.

The man's fearful expression turned into one of pride and victory. He walked away into the darkness where I could only see his silhouette.

"Until we meet again, Emmett." he said to me. And without another word, he vanished completely.

Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and slide across my face. My breathing became heavy as I anticipated the pain that the monster above would inflict upon me. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of my family, imagining them safe and happy with my sisters and brothers all hugging her and telling her everything would be okay. I wanted these to be last thoughts of when I am murdered.

"Goodbye, Rose. Goodbye, Kaytlin." I whispered into the darkness. Suddenly, the crashing noises from upstairs stop. Everything was silent. I opened one eye and looked around the room, my eyes lingering on the door.

_CRASH!_

The door was smashed to pieces by what looked like bears on all four paws trekking towards me. When they got closer, I realized with a start that they are not bears. They are _wolves._


	5. Chapter 4 - Phone Calls

**RPOV:**

The sound of Kaytlin crying woke me up for the fourth time this night. I groaned and turned my phone on. The time read: 11:57. I got up and waddled into Kaytlin's room. She was absolutely balling her eyes out now. I picked her up and bounced her in my arms.

"Shhhhh..." I told her over and over again. Clearly, there was something else bothering her. After a quick check, I soon found out that she is hungry. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and lifted Kaytlin to my chest.

_Ring, ring, ring._

The house phone went off as I breastfed Kaytlin. I wondered who would be calling the house at midnight. Once the house phone has stopped ringing, I relax my muscles a little, but soon enough, my phone is ringing. I ignore this as well and before I know it, Kaytlin is finished and sleeping soundlessly in my arms. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the rocking chair, falling into the best night's sleep I've had since Kaytlin was born.

_The Next Day..._

Kaytlin is still sleeping in my arms when I wake up. I carefully place her in her crib and tip-toe into my bedroom. I sit down on my bed. I pick up my phone, curious, and check my missed calls. The phone tells me that I have one missed call from: 1800 4399. That's weird. I've never seen that number before. Before I can stop myself, I tap the number and the phone starts to ring. I hold the phone to my ear and wait for the person who had called me last night to pick up. Finally, they do.

"Hello, this is Karen from Child Services speaking." the woman said. Child Services? My stomach flipped. I had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Hello, Karen. Um, my name is Rosalie Cullen and I got a call from you last night and-" I said, but Karen cut me off.

"Oh, yes, I do remember. We called you last night to alert you of a call that we have received from one of your neighbours."

"My neighbours?" I pondered.

"Yes, your neighbours. They told me that your newborn child, Kaytlin, is not being taken care of properly."

I froze. I wasn't a bad mother, was I? I had been trying so hard to take care of Kaytlin since my meltdown the other day. Surely, surely, I was doing better than what my neighbours were letting on.

"Mrs Cullen? Mrs Cullen, are you still there?" Karen asked. I shook myself out of my trance.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry. It's, um, a lot to take in." I said quietly.

"Yes, I understand. But, Mrs Cullen, you do understand what this means, don't you?"

It suddenly dawned on me the full affect of her words. Kaytlin, my beautiful baby girl, my lovable child, was going to be taken away. They were going to take away the last thing that kept me hanging on. The only reason I was holding together was because of Kaytlin. If they took her away, I would fall apart. Surely they weren't that cruel.

"No!" I screamed into the phone, standing up. "No, you can't do that! You can't take Kaytlin away from me! You can't! Please, I beg of you, please, don't take her away..." I trailed off.

Silence. I didn't hear a word or even a breath from Karen. The silence only held for a couple of seconds, but every moment felt like an eternity. At last, Karen replied.

"We will send a social-worker over to confirm that you are unstable and unable to care for your child." She said bitterly. The phone went dead.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! Little bit of a cliff hanger at the end, but I thought it was a good way to end it. Please, please, please tell me what you think in the reviews! I'm dying to know! I will probably post another chapter either later today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!**

**-SkellyBelly**


End file.
